


Silver

by Clay_The_Bae_Writes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, hi I like angst, how do you tag?, past marriage, past relationship, widow! Erza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_The_Bae_Writes/pseuds/Clay_The_Bae_Writes
Summary: Erza reflects some of her favorite memories.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, it’s @lgbtqfairiesarereal from tumblr, but y’all can call me Clay.

The beautiful glow of the ring shown against her pale skin in the moonlight. She smiled too herself remembering the shimmer of light reflected the first time she had seen that glow.

But that was years ago, although she remembered it as if I had just been earlier that day.

Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful young woman who charmed the lives of everyone she met. Lucy Heartfilia, one of the strongest Celestial Wizards too live for hundreds of years. Lucy Heartfilia, a proud wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild that had pride too the end.

Erza Scarlet stood alone beside a gravestone, smiling as the moon’s gentle fingers with a thread of silver light around the gravestone.

Slowly, the Scarlet haired-woman lowered herself to the level of the grave, left a single, pink rose, on those kind words, and knelt, holding that ring tightly in her left hand.

Bringing the ring to her lips, she whispered, “Goodbye Princess,” stood and made her way out of the grayard, above her, a brilliant silver star seemed to smile.


End file.
